


Relax

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2018, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Shepard is reminded of why krogans and humans rarely pair off.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 23: size difference

  
  


“Relax, you can take it.” Wrex’s voice rumbled through his chest, the plates warm against Jane’s back.

“Easy for you to say.” She squirmed in his lap, her knee on the bed beside him, her other thigh in his grasp, his hand lifting it high to spread her out, over his lap. The head of his cock nestled against her cunt, but taking him was going to be a hell of a chore.

He’d spent a while getting her ready. He’d used his hands on her, stretching her with his thick fingers, shifting from one to two, trying to get her ready. He’d used his tongue, hard presses against her clit while he’d pinned her down with his body. He’d spent an hour on her, never letting her come, just stoking that fire higher.

He lowered her, cock pressing harder against her, her head falling back, eyes closed. This was crazy. There was a reason krogan and humans didn’t normally have sex, and the reason was currently trying to push into her. 

When she arched her back again, a soft whine on her lips, he slowed. His fingers rubbed her thigh, and the rumble in his chest grew louder. It was something between a purr and a growl: deep and hypnotic. “We can stop.” 

But she didn’t want to. Jane had thought about this from that first meeting, and the time together, the time apart, it all told her the same thing. She wanted Wrex. Sure, he was committed to his own people, to trying to ensure the continuation of the krogan, but she had her own life, too. The stolen kiss on Tuchanka during Grunt’s rite of passage had furthered her feelings, and with him aboard the Normandy again, with the Reapers closing in on them all, they might not get another chance.

Jane leaned further back against him, letting him take her weight. She wrapped an arm back behind her, fingers brushing his plates, trying to grasp them as she told herself to relax. 

“Brave kid,” he rasped into her ear. “You want to get this over with?”

“If I have to go see Chakwas, you’re doing the explaining.” 

“I’ve never put a human into a hospital, yet.” He grasped her tighter. “Course, I don’t think I’ve wanted one as much as I’ve wanted you before.” He pulled her down before she could think of something to say back.

It hurt. There wasn’t another way to put it. He stretched her as his cock sunk into her, the ridges on the sides rubbing against her in a way that was almost pleasurable. Almost but not quite. Her fingers gripped him tighter, a moan on her lips that said the edge she walked.

That sound kept going from his chest as he settled her down onto his cock until their bodies pressed tight against each other.

Jane let out the breath she’d been holding once he’d bottomed out. At least he wasn’t much longer than a human. Thicker and with ridges, but not all that much longer. Small blessing, she figured. 

He didn’t move right away, his grip still keeping her leg spread out to the side, his face brushing against her neck. He released her thigh, then slid that hand to her clit. One of his thick fingers first reached down, following the rim of her cunt which had stretched tight around his cock. “Not a bit of space, is there?”

“We need to cure the genophage just so krogan females have to sleep with you.” 

His laugh was low. “So fast to get rid of me? We haven’t even gotten to the best part.” 

“What’s the-” She shifted, ready to start moving, to force his cock to thrust. However, when she did so, she winced.

He set his other hand on her stomach to hold her still. “Guess we didn’t cover that, huh?”

“What the fuck is that?”

“Not a question any male likes to hear about his goods. Krogans don’t just pound away. Those ridges, they make it  _ unpleasant  _ to pull out.” 

A slight roll of her hips caused those ridges, or hell, maybe they were more like barbs, to stroke against her. That time, the action felt good. It teased her, especially as his fingers continued on her clit. “So we’re stuck like this?”

“Until I finish? Yeah. Once I finish, those ridges’ll soften up, and I can pull out.”

“How do you get enough friction without being able to move?”

He rubbed her clit harder, the hand on her front keeping her going with those tiny shifts. “Like this,” he groaned into her ear before tightening his finger on her clit.

She came around his cock, the action forcing those ridges against her. She threw her head back, hitting the plating on his shoulder, but she didn’t notice it, didn’t care. 

The sound that came from Wrex was frightening. It was the sort of sound that came from a krogan before it killed something, the mindless instinct that made them such great fighters. 

“Happens like that,” he groaned against her ear, fingers not stopping, nothing stopping. “You keep squeezing around me, you keep those little movements, trust me, it’s more than enough.” 

Jane forced out a joke even as her body rebelled, as the continued stimulation made her breath harsh and quick. “So you’re not someone who lasts long?”

A sharp growl, full of affection warmed her cheek. “We’ll see how you feel after the third or fourth orgasm, kid.” 

Some of her bravado fled at that. He couldn’t be serious, right? A pinch to her clit sent her into a second orgasm, his hand on her front holding her tighter as she tried to squirm, to try and mindlessly escape the touch of his fingers, the way his cock moved tiny shifts inside of her.

“Fuck,” he barked as she tightened around him again. 

Each roll of his hips, each subtle adjustment of those ridges against her walls had her moaning almost nonstop. He held her still, pinning her with all that strength of his, and she let herself pretend there wasn’t an end date on this, that he wasn’t going to have to return to his life and her to hers. She let herself pretend there was a future.

As the third orgasm rolled through her, when she was limp against him. He held her up, kept her steady, the tiny thrusts of his hips harder though he was careful never to pull back. “Almost there.”

She didn’t nod, didn’t do anything. Another? How could he possibly think she had another in her? 

The sounds he made though, they said he’d do it, said he’d pull that last one from you. Judging from the way he’d touched her already, he knew damn well how to manage it. 

Her fingers still grasped him behind his head, fingers aching from the grip.

He moved faster, fingers rough against her clit, and his heavy breath against her ear drove her further. “One more, that’s all it’ll take.”

She shook her head no, but the very one he promised her hit her before the token refusal had finished. It crashed over her like a wave, dragging her under, catching her breath in her lungs and freezing it there. 

The sound he made, something between an angry growl and a roar, it echoed in the room. His cock jerked and swelled, feeling impossibly larger inside her, the action prolonging her orgasm until she swore she’d made the same sound he had.

His fingers curled in against her in a firm grasp as he came, heat filling her until, as he’d said, his cock softened. A disgruntled noise left his throat as he pulled her off his cock, even that action yanking another whine from her. 

She didn’t help as he got her lying flat, even the closing of her legs causing her clit to be stroked and a tremble to run through her. 

Wrex rolled, the bed moving beneath his weight until he rested on his side beside her. He placed a hand on her hip. “Told you that you could take it.” 

Jane risked opened her eyes to look at him, his grin forcing her to offer the same. “Shut up, Wrex, and let me sleep.” 

He laughed, then pulled her against his chest. “Yeah, you do that. You do realize we say quads for a reason, right? Got another three goes in me tonight.”

“Not happening.” 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “You say that now, but I know you, Shepard. You love yourself a challenge.” 

She snuggled in beside him and closed her eyes. Yeah, she did love a challenge, and Wrex was one hell of a challenge. 

  
  
  



End file.
